Cutting tools such as slotting cutters have a plurality of cutting inserts located at their circumference. The cutting inserts may be arranged along the periphery of the cutting tool, alternating between different sides of the tool body. Such cutting tools have a width of cut, determined by the axial span of the cutting edges of two adjacent cutting inserts. It is, therefore, possible to control the width of cut of the cutting tool by controlling the axial position of each cutting insert.
Cutting tools with cutting inserts arranged as described above, or having means for controlling the position of the cutting inserts, are shown, for example, in German Patent Publication No. DE 3936243, German Patent Publication No. DE 10011113, U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,029, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,484, U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,537, U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,769, U.S. Pat. No. 7,802,945 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,937.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved novel cutting tool, having arrangements for adjusting the axial position of the cutting inserts, and controlling the width of cut of the cutting tool.